Road to Love
by puppyluva1991
Summary: First fanfic! What happens when the one person Kakashi cared about as a child returns after her childhood disappearance? Bad at summaries. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1 - Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Naruto. Hikari is my character though.**

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I really hope you like it. I am quite proud of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Memories of the Past**

_~Flashback~_

"_Oh come on, Kakashi!"_

"_No."_

"_Awww, why not?"_

"_What makes you think I want some little girl hanging on my back?"_

_The face of the young girl turned from a smile to a pout. "You are so mean, Kakashi!" She turned away from him faking her anger. She knew that she could never stay mad at Kakashi. He was her best friend after all._

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the 7-year-old before shaking his head. He then placed his hand on top of her head. "Come on. It's getting late."_

_Hikari turned to look at him with her golden eyes and smiled. "Right, don't want mother to worry." She took his hand into hers as she led the way back to her home. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Father is coming home tomorrow." She said excitedly._

"_Oh really? Well that's good. Hopefully his mission went well." Kakashi replied with a straight face. He knew that she was very close to her father as well as her mother._

_Hikari started jumping up and down as they walked. "Yeah! And he is gonna start training me tomorrow. I can't wait!"_

_A small smile formed under Kakashi's mask. Her smiles were contagious. "Just remember to stay focused. And don't let your guard down."_

_She turned to him and walked backwards. "Got it!" She gave him a thumbs up. When she turned around her home stood before them. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow after training." Kakashi turned around and lifted his hand waving goodbye._

-The next day-

_The pounding of kunai hitting the trees echoed throughout the woods that surrounded the village. "Good. Your aim is getting better." Hideo Sato smiled at his daughter._

_Hikari looked up to her father with a look of seriousness. "I want to be as strong as you one day. And for that, I must keep training." She threw three shuriken at a tree with almost perfect accuracy._

"_Aw, isn't that sweet. Knowing that your child has such an impossible dream." Hideo looked for the source of the voice._

"_Show yourself!" He pulled out a kunai and moved in front of Hikari. "Stay behind me, Kari." He whispered in a low voice. Hikari nodded in response as she watched the surrounding trees._

"_It must mean a lot to you to know that your little brat wants something that will never happen." A kunai came flying through the leaves from behind them. Hideo maneuvered himself around his daughter right as the kunai hit him in the chest._

"_Father!" Hikari hugged him from behind. She looked to the mysterious ninja that appeared before her. "Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" Tears filled her eyes as she held her injured father._

"_My name is of no importance to you at this time. What I want does not concern you either." Yellow snake eyes met Hikari's golden ones. The mystery ninja walked towards her with a triumphant smirk._

_She hugged her father closer to her. "Stay away!" She screamed as loud as she could, causing the enemy to stopped._

_The ninja's smile grew bigger. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you alone now. I'm sure we will meet again one day. Oh, and I'm sorry for your loss." And with that he was gone._

_Hikari continued to cry over her father who was down to his last breaths. "Don't leave me. I need you."_

"_K-kari, be strong...I-I love...you..." Hideo fell limp in Hikari's arms and the tears continue. "I love you too father..." She replied to her now dead father._

-Later that day-

_Hikari remained in her room from the moment that she returned home with her father. The tears never ceased to fall. Not even her mother could convince her to come out of her room. No matter what Hikari was always a stubborn child._

_Chiaki looked up in surprise when a knock was heard at the front door. She wiped her eyes of the remaining tears as she stood up from the table. She walked over to the door opening it to find Kakashi. "Oh, hello Kakashi. What are you doing here?" She had tried to keep the sadness out of her voice but was unsuccessful._

_Kakashi looked up to Hikari's mother to see pure sadness in her eyes. "Is Hikari here?" The sadness confused him since he was unaware of the accident that had happen just hours ago._

"_She is here but I don't think she is feeling up for visitors today." Chiaki stepped out of the door closing it behind her. "I have some bad news. Hikari's father, Hideo, was killed today..." She stared down at the ground as she spoke willing the tears to stop._

_Kakashi stood there in shock at the news. "I'm so sorry for your loss..." He clenched his fists in anger that his friend was being forced to go through the same tragedy that he had gone through just years ago._

"_Hikari won't even speak to me. Much less let me see her. She has been locked up in her room ever since she returned from training with her father." Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered her daughter returning home without her father._

_Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "Let me try." He turned away and started walking for the back of Hikari's house._

_Chiaki smiled softly and nodded as he walked away. She walked back into the house and back to what she had been doing beforehand._

_Kakashi knocked on Hikari's bedroom window softly hoping she would hear it. After many silent moments he knocked again. He wasn't too surprised that she didn't answer but still he hoped that she would open up. "Open up. Don't make me break your window." He called to her as leaned against a small tree._

_Hikari sat on her bed just staring at her wall. She hadn't shed a tear since she left the woods. She refused to see anybody in fear that she would lose control of her tears again. Her door was locked and her curtains were pulled to keep the light of the day out. Her eyes widened in surprise when Kakashi called to her but she returned to her depressed state just moments after. "Go away, Kakashi." Was all she said in return._

"_Don't be like that, Hikari. Let me in. I want to talk." Kakashi was determined to speak to her face to face. He was slowly getting aggravated and all he got in return was silence. He lifted his fist ready to throw a punch at her window when he heard the window unlock. He pushed the window open and jumped in. He looked around and saw Hikari sitting on her bed staring at the wall with an emotionless look on her face. "Why did you lock yourself in here?" Kakashi spoke cautiously unsure of how to approach the silent child._

_Without moving she spoke in a whisper. "I was not strong enough. I am not worth the attention of my mother." Her eyes never deterred from the gray wall. "Do you hate me, Kakashi? Do you hate that I am so weak?"_

_Kakashi was shocked that she would ask such questions. "Why would I hate you, Hikari? Because you are weak? You are not weak. You are strong and with a little training you might be able to defeat me." He smiled a little at the last comment hoping to get a positive reaction out of the depressed child. His smile disappeared when her facial expression didn't change in the slightest._

"_I need you to promise me something, Kakashi." She turned her head to look at him. "It's a secret that you must take to the grave."_

_Kakashi felt a stabbing pain in his chest when he saw that her once bright golden eyes were now dull and almost colorless._

"_My mother must never know." She turned back to the wall. "At midnight, I am leaving."_

"_Leaving? Why are you leaving?" He started to become worried about the young girl. Was she losing her mind from the death of her father? This wasn't the same girl that had been begging for a piggy back ride just the day before._

"_I must get stronger. My father died today because I was not strong enough." A single tear fell from her eye at the memory. She tried to wipe it away before her friend could see it but was unsuccessful._

"_Why do you hide your tears? You can cry if you want." Kakashi spoke softly._

"_No. A shinobi must never show emotion. And I will not start." She slowly stood up from her bed and faced the gray haired boy. "I want to be able to protect those that I care about. I've already lost one of the three people I care about." She walked up to him smiling sadly. "Promise you won't tell anybody."_

_He reached a hand up to her face cupping her cheek. "I won't tell as long as you promise to come back."_

_She nodded. "I promise." She stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "I think it is time you go." He nodded in agreement. "Goodbye Kakashi." Another tear fell as he climbed out of her bedroom window._

_Later that night Hikari tip toed through the house with her backpack hanging from her shoulders. She made her way to her mothers' room where she slept soundly. She opened the door without so much as a creak. "Goodbye mother. I love you." Was all she said in her quietest whisper. And with her goodbye given she left her home and made her way to the gate of the village._

_She stood at the entrance looking back at her home but only for a second before running out of the village. And that was the last time she saw her home._

_~End flashback~_

The view of Konoha from atop the highest tree was an amazing one. During her absence the village had grown to almost twice its original size. It was quite surprising but the emotion did not reach the dull gold eyes of a now 23-year-old ninja. She stared ahead prepared to face the uproar that was soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Return of the Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Naruto. Hikari is my character though.**

**I am back! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I'm attempting to stay two chapters ahead, but I figured I'd put this chapter out a little early since it is Christmas and all. I really hope you like it and if anybody has any suggestions for this story, feel free to message me about it. I think that's all I have to say at the moment.**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. :D**

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Return of the Runaway**

Hikari stared straight through the gates of Konoha as she approached her former home. She almost felt relieved to be home but she wasn't one to let her guard down even in a familiar location.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards yelled at her from one side of the gate.

Hikari barely glanced at him as she continued to walk on. Before she knew it there were two ninjas who looked to be aboutchunin level standing in front of her with kunais in hand. She looked from one ninja to the other with an almost dead look in her eyes before speaking. "Stand aside or the two of you will be dead in two seconds." She then pushed passed the guards and into her former home.

"Wait!" One of the guards grabbed her right arm to pull her back but she fell to her knees screaming in pain and he let go immediately. Once the pain settled down she stood up and faced the man who grabbed her broken arm. She reached up with her left hand and caught him by the neck. She squeezed his neck trying to suffocate him.

"Let him go!" The other guard came up behind her and hit her hard in the back of the head. She let the guy go and fell to the ground unconscious.

– • – • – • –

"Shizune, do we have any records on who this girl is?"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. but no. We have no idea who she is."

"Great!" The woman called Tsunade mumbled a few things before walking out of the hospital room where Hikari lay faking her unconsciousness that she had awoken from just moments before. The other woman known as Shizune followed her out of the room.

When Hikari opened her eyes, she noticed that she was alone and she was glad even though she did not show it. She looked down at her broken arm that was now wrapped up. She glared at it for a few seconds before she started undoing the wrappings with her teeth. 'My arm is not broken. It is just a little sore.' She thought to herself as she finished unwrapping her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hikari looked up to see a very upset woman. She stared at the big breasted woman with her dull gold eyes not understanding why she was so upset.

"I just wrapped up your arm. Why did you take it off?" Tsunade was definitely upset with the girls' actions.

"It is not broken." Was all Hikari said about it.

"And what makes you say that? Are you a medical ninja? 'Cause you sure don't look like one." Tsunade crossed her arms over her large chest as she waited for an answer.

"I may not be a medical nin, but I know when a bone in my body is broken. And this one is not." Hikari just stared at the woman in annoyance.

"Shizune, go get any available jounin. It seems that she will need someone to babysit her until her arm heals." Tsunade sighed not liking the fact that she had to find a babysitter for this unknown girl. "What is your name?"

Hikari just turned her head away and stared out of the window. She did not want people to know who she was just yet.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me." Tsunade turned to see Shizune and Kakashi standing in the doorway. "Took you long enough. I have a job for you, Kakashi."

"And what might that be, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi looked over at the girl in the hospital bed and then back to Tsunade.

"I'm going to wrap up her broken arm and you are going to keep an eye on her until I say otherwise. Got it?"

"So I get to babysit her? Who is she?" Kakashi was a little surprised that he was being given the job of babysitter.

"She won't give me a name." Tsunade looked over at the girl again. "Shizune, go get my stuff. It's time I wrapped her arm up again."

"Again?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, she took off the bandages from when I put them on the first time." She glared at Hikari. "And you better keep them on this time."

"I told you, my arm isn't broken." Hikari screamed in pain at Tsunade's touch.

"And I told you it is. Now shut up and let me do my job." After that Shizune came running in with the supplies. Tsunade didn't waste any time as she wrapped up her arm once again.

'Looks like this girl is gonna be a pain to deal with. But there is something about her that looks familiar. Where have I seen her before...?' Kakashi thought to himself.

Hikari turned to see Tsunade almost done with her arm and then looked up to see Kakashi looking at her and she glared at him. "Why does **he** have to be the one to watch over me? Isn't there anybody else?"

"Nope. Sorry. He's the only one available right now. And you'll be staying with him until Lady Tsunade says otherwise." Shizune answered her question knowing that Tsunade was already annoyed as it is.

Hikari turned to look out the window once again. She noticed that they were only on the second floor and started to think up a plan.

"Shizune, finish up with her will ya? I will be in my office." Shizune sighed in response before looking at the girls' paperwork.

"Alright, so you will be staying with Kakashi. And she needs to come back once a week so we can keep an eye on her healing process. Got it?" Shizune looked up at him for an answer.

"No worries. She won't be slipping away from me." He looked at the window when a cool breeze filled the room.

Hikari had opened the window and jumped out landing on her feet and then took off running towards the gates. She thought coming back would be a good idea, but apparently she was wrong. This was the worst idea she had ever had.

"I'll be right back." He smiled behind his mask at Shizune before jumping out the window following her.

Hikari stopped down an alley when she realized that it was a dead end. When she turned around to run out she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Found you." He held out his hand to help her up. She took his offer and stood up.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked him.

"Why did you run away?" He decided to counter her question with another.

"I don't want to be here." She told him glaring at him. "I thought it would be a good idea to return, but then I ran into you."

Kakashi was a little surprised that she blamed him for her wanting to leave. They had just met and she already hated him. "Wait. Return? You've been here before?"

"Of course. I used to live here a long time ago." She slammed her left hand over her mouth when she realized that she had said too much. Before he could say another word she pushed passed him and made her way back to the front gates.

When she saw the gates coming to view she felt relieved. She was ready to leave even though she only just returned. She could tell that the village had changed a lot. She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't ready to face Kakashi yet. She had been training for years and seeing Kakashi again made her feel weak all over again.

She slowed her running to a casual walk but froze in place when she heard his voice call her. "Hikari! Stop!" She turned to see him just a few feet away from her. She stared at him with her dull eyes waiting for him to speak again. "Is that really you?"

She could see that he was out of breath from running after her. "Of course it is. Who else would react to that name?" She crossed her arms over her chest staring at him.

"It has been so long." He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Don't leave again."

Her eyes widened in shock at his gesture. "Um..." After a few moments she started to relax in his embrace but quickly put her guard up again. "Why should I stay? I doubt I have any family left." She attempted to push him away with her good arm but to no avail.

"You still have me. Plus you have a place to stay." Kakashi really didn't want to lose her again. The first time was hard enough even though he was just a kid at the time.

Hikari sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay." She looked away from him as she spoke. "So where are you living now?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I have an apartment not too far from the Hokage's building. And don't worry, I have an extra room."

"Well then let's get going. It has been a long day and I need sleep." She yawned right after proving her point.

"Follow me." He led the way to his apartment and it was a quiet walk.

When they reached his apartment he unlocked the door and immediately she made her way to the couch and laid down. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep slumber.

'She has changed so much in the last 20-something years. I'm glad she finally returned.' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. He then walked into another room and came back out with a pillow and a blanket. He gently put the pillow under her head hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He then covered her with the blanket.

He looked outside to see that the sun was starting to set. So he decided to take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

After his shower he laid down in his bed. He fell asleep thinking about the sleeping girl in his living room. 'I've missed that girl so much.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Some Annoying People

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Naruto.**

******I'm really sorry for this being so late. Been having some writers' block. **

**If anybody has any suggestions on future chapters then feel free to leave me a message.**

**And thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Some Annoying People**

The next morning Hikari awoke to the bright sun and Kakashi sitting next to her with a book in his hand. She quickly realized that he was reading a porn book called Icha Icha Paradise. She frowned in annoyance. 'How can he read such a disgusting book?' She sat up and yawned while stretching herself. She had forgotten that she fell asleep on the couch.

"Good morning, Hikari. Did you sleep well?" Kakashi pulled the book away from his face as he looked at her with his one eye.

She just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Morning. It was fine." She stood up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Kakashi leaning against the wall with his book in hand. She made a face before walking into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't have any plans today." Kakashi spoke without looking up from his book.

Hikari grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and poured herself a glass. "And why is that?" She glared at him as she drank her glass of milk.

"You are coming with me to meet my students." An almost invisible smile appeared on his masked lips. "They should be waiting at the training field right about now."

"Are you always late to train with them?" Hikari put the carton back in the fridge and placed the glass in the sink. "Not much of a sensei if you are always late."

"Well they are used to my being late. Why should I change my ways after they have adapted to my ways already?" He closed his book and put it in his pocket.

Hikari looked down at her arm before looking up at Kakashi. "Fine. But we leave now." She made her way to the door. "Let's go."

'She has definitely changed since the last time I saw her.' Kakashi followed her out of the door.

As they walked through the streets of the village Hikari could feel the watchful eyes of the villagers on her. She could barely make out the whispered questions wondering who she was and what connection she had with the jounin that walked next to her. Her body started to shake out of anger but she froze when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Relax." Was all he said and with that she relaxed until they reached the training ground.

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!" Hikari looked up to see a blonde boy waving the two of them over. All she could do was glare at the loud boy.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Kakashi raised his hand to them as a wave. "We have a guest that will be joining us today. This is Hikari."

"Whoa! You're pretty." Naruto said earning him a punch to the head from Sakura. "OW! What was that for?! It was a compliment!" He sat down on the ground rubbing his head.

"Hikari, this is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi pointed to each of them as he named them. Hikari just walked passed them waving a silent hello to them.

"HIKARI!" Hikari froze as she heard the familiar voice of the one person she did not wish to see. She turned around to see Might Guy running full speed at her. Fear was etched onto her face and before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her. "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you have finally returned! I have missed you so much, Hikari!" His rambling muffled her whimpers of pain. All of a sudden she screamed out in utter pain and immediately Guy let her go. He had squeezed her so hard that her already broken arm could have been broken again.

Once the pain died down she glared at Guy with pure hate. She raised her good arm that was shaking from the anger that filled her. She ran at Guy full force and punched him in the gut. Guy was sent flying across the training field. When she stood up straight again the genin known as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed utterly shocked at what had just happened.

"Kakashi." She glared at him when he looked at her. "Get rid of him now."

Kakashi laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Guy. Don't you have to meet up with your team for training?" He hoped that would get him to leave since he wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't.

Guy got up avoiding eye contact with Hikari. "Yeah! You're right, Kakashi. Like always. I'll catch you later." And with that he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Hikari walked over to stump and sat down. She examined her right arm for any extra damage done by the hyperactive idiot. She sighed in relief after her quick examination. When she looked up again Kakashi stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he knelt down in front of her.

Hikari turned her head away from him wanting to avoid him as much as possible. "I am fine."

Sakura smiled from where she stood with her teammates in the middle of the training field. "It looks like Kakashi sensei really cares about this woman." She whispered to the boys so that Kakashi and Hikari would not hear.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura and the two.

"You are such an idiot, Naruto. Don't you see? He was worried about her after Guy sensei jumped her." Sakura told him quite annoyed with how stupid he was.

"She's right." Sasuke stepped in with his hands in his pockets watching the two in the distance. "But she shows every signs of not being interested in him."

Sakura smiled, glad that Sasuke agreed with her.

Kakashi nodded then stood up turning back to his students. "You guys asked for a mission and so I have one for you. You three are to help a villager with their garden. That means planting, watering and weeding. Got it?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement though Naruto wasn't happy about it. "WHAT? When we said we wanted a mission we meant a REAL mission with fighting off enemy ninja and all. NOT GARDENING!" Naruto was visibly upset and that mad Hikari mad.

"Shut up." Hikari said just loud enough for the students to hear her.

"What?" Naruto looked her confused while Kakashi and the others were a bit surprised that she had spoken up when she did.

"You heard me. You have no right to go on a real mission. If you did, you know what would happen?" She stood up from the stump and stared at Naruto with a hard glare. "You would die." And with that statement Hikari left the training field.

Naruto fell into a silent depression at the brutal truth that Hikari had thrown at him.

Kakashi walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take what she said to heart, Naruto. She had a rough childhood to put it simply." He turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke. "Go to the fields and complete the mission. And take Naruto with you. I'll catch up with you guys after while."

The two students nodded in response. Sakura pushed Naruto towards the fields and the three took off leaving Kakashi to wonder where his friend disappeared to.

Kakashi turned to look back at the village. '_Now where did she disappear to?_'


	4. Chapter 4 - Unwanted Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I greatly apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

**I've been having some major writers' block lately.**

**If anybody wishes to throw some ideas my way, I'd appreciate it.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Unwanted Conversation**

The view from atop the Hokage faces was an amazing one. Being able to see the whole village from one location made it a very special place to Hikari. She sat there remembering her life before she disappeared. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall when her memory returned to her father. She shook her head of the past and looked down at her supposedly broken arm. She glared at the wrapping as if it was her enemy. And at this point it was. She hated that her arm was being restrained. She began to unwrap her bandages when another hand stopped her. She turned to yell at the idiot who was trying to stop her but she went quiet and just glared at the intruder.

"Don't even think about it." Kakashi told her.

"Too late. Already was thinking about it. Why are you here, Kakashi?" She was not going to let her guard down to him.

"I came to check on you and when I get here I see you trying to take your bandages off. Mind if I sit?" He asked her knowing that she wasn't honestly going to care what he did.

"Knock yourself out." She told him as she pulled her knees to her chest. She just stared out at the sun as it began to set.

Kakashi sat down next to her and pulled out his book. "So what was it that got you riled up back there?" He asked her hoping she wasn't going to dodge his question.

"Honestly, why do you care?" She didn't bother to spare him even the slightest glance.

"I care because you are my friend, Hikari. Always have been." Kakashi stated. He didn't like this new Hikari. He missed the girl who used to bug him for piggy back rides and new ninja strategies.

"We used to be friends, Kakashi. I'm not the same girl that I once was." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. Those words hurt him whether she knew it or not.

"Hikari, look at me."

Hikari heard him put his book away. She was hesitant to look at him in fear that she would crack. When he repeated his statement she turned to face him.

"I want to know why you really left that night. Did you really leave to train? And how did you hurt your arm?" Hikari felt as though his one eye was seeing straight through her.

"Yes, I left to train. And over the time that I was gone I did get stronger. A lot stronger. Sometime during my last fight against some enemy ninja they twisted my arm until it broke." The whole time she spoke she was staring at her bandaged arm.

"I see. So who trained you all these years?" Kakashi asked hoping it wasn't some rogue ninja.

Hikari looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Some random ninja. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I am stronger now. And once the old bat lets me take off these bandages, I'll be able to go back to training."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "Are you planning on leaving again?" He really didn't want her to leave again. Though he didn't show it back then it hurt him to watch his friend leave.

Hikari nodded. "I have to keep training. If I don't, then I'll never be able to defeat the ninja that killed him." She remembered that day like it was yesterday. If she hadn't put away all of her emotions she would probably cry herself to sleep every night due to the memory.

"I see." Was all he said. He was at a loss for words. He didn't want her to leave again even though she was a different person now. He just stared out at the setting sun unsure of what to say to the girl.

Hikari stood up from her spot still looking at the setting sun. "You have to go check on your students. I'll see you at home." And with that she teleported away.

Kakashi sighed. He knew she was right, but he wasn't really up to checking on the three genin. All he wanted to do was go home and talk to Hikari some more. He reluctantly stood up and teleported to where his team was.

~•~•~

Kakashi arrived at the fields waving to the genin smiling behind his mask. "Hey guys." He saw Naruto passed out in the grass snoring really loud. "What happened to him?" He asked.

Sakura sighed in frustration. "He complained the whole time because it wasn't a mission that he wanted. He pushed his limits trying to get it done fast. Which ended in Sasuke and I working even more. He's been like that for about an hour now."

Sasuke stared at the boy in the grass with an annoyed glare. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself. He turned back to their sensei. "Are we done for the day?"

Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head at his students. "Yea, you guys are done for the day. We might just have a little bit of training tomorrow, just so you know. Now let's head home." He walked over to Naruto and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. Once the boy was situated Kakashi started walking back towards town with the other two genin following behind.

"Hey, um, Kakashi sensei. I have a question." Sakura walked a little faster to catch up with him.

"Hm? What's that?" He knew it wasn't going to be a quiet walk home, but he was glad that Naruto was sleeping.

"Who is Hikari? Like what is she to you?" Sakura knew that not only herself, but Sasuke and Naruto were also curious about that new girl from today.

Kakashi was a little surprised at the question but answered it anyways. "Hikari is a childhood friend. She had a rough childhood and has only recently returned to the village after a very long disappearance. She's definitely not the same girl from the last time I saw her. That much I can tell you." He couldn't help the smile behind his mask. "I'm sure tomorrow she will be in a better mood. Missions are just a touchy subject for her at the moment." 'Hopefully she'll open up to me soon.' He thought to himself.

"I see. So is she important to you?" Sakura was curious and hoped that she wasn't digging too deep.

"What?" Kakashi was a bit confused by her question. He knew that Hikari was important to him, but why would Sakura would be so curious.

"Nevermind. You don't have to answer that last one." She gave him a smile then fell back to walk next to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura fell further behind Kakashi hoping he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Apparently she is important." Sasuke whispered trying to think of what to do about the two adults.

"We should totally set them up!" Sakura spoke a little louder in excitement. She covered her mouth immediately. The two genin froze in their tracks when Kakashi turned to look at them.

'What are they planning...?' Kakashi thought as they entered town. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see.' "Well I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow. We'll be training instead of a mission." He gave the two a smile that was mostly hidden behind his mask.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded before going their separate ways to their homes. And Kakashi only took a couple minutes to reach Naruto's apartment. He dropped the boy off on his bed and left for his own home.

When he returned to his apartment, he expected to see Hikari passed out on the couch. He was surprised that she wasn't sleeping yet. He walked into the kitchen to see a bowl of home cooked ramen on the table still warm. A small piece of paper caught his eye and he read it. 'For you.' it said. He smiled under his mask.

Hikari walked out of the bathroom from her warm shower to see Kakashi with an empty bowl. She walked over to the couch. "I'm going to bed. I'm sure you told the others 'bright and early' so I'm going to sleep. You should too. If you're not awake, I'm gonna drag you out of bed."

Kakashi chuckled at how she already was knew a little about him. "Oh boy...Well sleep well, Hikari."

"Whatever." Was all she said as she laid down on the couch falling asleep.

Kakashi sighed. 'I wonder when she is going to chill out.' He walked into his room and pulled out some papers that he was supposed to turn into the Hokage in the morning. He sat on his bed staring at the pages before dozing off into his dream world.


End file.
